This invention relates to means for actuating the flush tank mechanism for a water closet.
Conventionally, the means commonly employed for controlling the flushing of flush tanks comprises a pivotally mounted handle or lever for actuating the flush valve. These handles are mounted exteriorly of the flush tank and are operatively connected to the flush valve. There has always been a demand for something novel and more aesthetically appealing than the conventional lever. As a result, many attempts have been made to depart from the use of conventional handles for operating the flush valve. One such departure is the use of a push button, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,015.